


turn tonight, firelight

by lvckypeople



Series: heaven in her mouth [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AND I LOVED IT, Babygirl Waverly Earp, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Quite graphic smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a good ol' daddy/babygirl kink because have you seen them, bc nicole has a hair pulling kink, i dare you to tell me different, k?, mmkay very graphic, this is just a lot of sin, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople
Summary: It's not the first time Nicole has woken up with Waverly's hands all over her.Or,The one where Waverly wants something, doesn't know how to ask, and Nicole shows her.





	turn tonight, firelight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full version of a prompt I received on tumblr, but I got super into this and ended up writing so much that it wouldn't fit in an ask-response text post so only about half of it is over there.  
> This is the full fic, and I must say, it's the most graphic part of heaven in her mouth so far if I do say so myself. Additionally, I do want to add the fact that the series itself is completely lone-standing, and by that I mean that each part isn't linked to the next. They're just general encounters.  
> I say that because a particular kink is used for the first time in this particular fic and I don't want people to be confused.  
> Anyway, now that I've rambled, here's the fic.  
> Fair warning, it gets filthy.  
> fic title taken from flower power by greta van fleet

Nicole feels Waverly’s hands on her before she even wakes up.

She seems to have a conscience solely for Waverly and her touch, so whether she’d just got home from a dreaded, long shift and can no longer feel her limbs properly or she was well rested, maybe making dinner with Waverly and settling in for the evening, her brain would zone in on the contact.

Waverly’s touch lit her alight. She became a dense flame that couldn’t be tamed the second Waverly’s hands trail across exposed skin. Not to mention the times Waverly would slide her hand across Nicole’s neck to the back of her head, fingers tangling in soft hair and lips moving to claim Nicole’s in something tender yet ardent.

Nicole became mad at herself sometimes.

She’d always prided herself on her ability to control herself in any situation, and all went well, she even initially expected in situations with Waverly to be able to control herself, but every time Waverly would sit across her lap or whine underneath her, Nicole was hit with flashing images of her losing complete control. Images consisting entirely of Waverly at her mercy.

Images where Nicole wouldn’t hold back. Not even slightly.

And control, that would only be an idea in a situation with Waverly Earp.

And now, with Nicole’s eyes shut and blankets soft against the revealed skin of her thighs under her shorts, Waverly’s fingers continued to trail slowly up her forearm, moving to bicep and curling around it in a halt. Nicole does open her eyes then, looks down at Waverly, soft and sleep-ridden, and they’re full of question.

Waverly’s thigh is between both of her own now, except the angle is awkward since Waverly is still lay partially flat against the mattress beneath them. Waverly is desperate to ask for something, Nicole can see it in the fleeting glances over her body, but she doesn’t push. Not straight away, anyway. Because for Waverly to admit she wants something, she needs a little help from Nicole.

Nicole, who had had experience outside of Waverly. Nicole, who’d had good sex outside of Waverly and Nicole who had lived only a little longer, but so much fuller than Waverly had. If the experience of college and travelling and life-threatening rock-climbing had anything to do with it.

But Waverly is living now. And that’s all thanks to Nicole. Nicole makes her think more about herself and what she wants. Nicole makes it about her and no one has ever done that for her before.

Waverly’s hands begin to move again.

Nicole shifts, accommodating the thigh locked between her own, and her muscles jump and flex into Waverly’s touch as her fingertips caress her bicep, moving to shoulder, over collarbones and back to bicep.

Waverly loved her arms. That’s something she’d noticed early on. As they explored more, she understood it. The need to grip on to something that could ground her, it came naturally as Nicole fucked her. She’d grip at her shoulders or at the muscles in her upper arms, squeezing, and that was her non-verbal beg for more. A non-verbal beg to not stop, to give her something that would leave her shaking.

Waverly’s thigh moves slightly, nudging into the space Nicole’s legs had left for her. She looks at Nicole who looks right back at her, a glint in her eyes stating that she knows what this means. For them both.

Waverly’s fingers curl around her bicep again.

They squeeze.

Nicole grins. “You want to?”

Waverly usually is too embarrassed to be so eager, at least she would be in the beginning. She’s getting better now though, now that she knows Nicole wants nothing else but to please her and show her whatever she wants to see.

She nods sharply and that’s the explicit consent Nicole needed, and she’s set into action.

 

—

 

Nicole’s touch renders Waverly an addict.

She can’t get enough of it. She can push and pull and receive more and Nicole can pull out so many sounds and orgasms before Waverly even thinks about her level of satisfaction. Nicole’s touch makes her keen and glide and mould into whatever she wants to be in that moment, and Nicole’s course of action follows suite, actions changing to meet Waverly’s needs.

But she wants to tell Nicole that she wants to give that up.

She wants to tell Nicole that she wants to lose that little bit of control she has, because Nicole, even when she’s the one showing Waverly things that feel so good she didn’t think they were possible, still assumes and lets Waverly take charge. She wants to let that go.

She wants Nicole to ruin her.

Nicole’s rolled her over now onto her back and hovers above her. Waverly’s thighs bracket one of Nicole’s and her fingers lock and twist through Nicole’s hair. The other hand is tight on Nicole’s bicep still, the digits tighten and dig in lightly at her arm and Nicole says nothing.

_(The slight change in her eyes may condone the idea that she likes_ _it_ _when Waverly becomes a bit more confident)._

Nicole leans in and captures her lips, their mouths fuse together as Waverly’s head tilts and Nicole deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue into the hot warmth of Waverly’s mouth. There’s something in the kiss that’s different, something she hasn’t felt before. It takes a second, but the kiss grows faster and needier and hands pull at tanks and sleep shorts more vigorously than they have before. It’s filthy, needy, and Waverly needs more.

Waverly needs more or she’s going to scream.

She’s going to scream anyway.

She’s happy to see they’re rid of clothing, even if she was too engrossed in the kiss to know how they managed to remove everything, but Nicole’s bare skin is draped across her own and the fire starts, roaring and desperate between them, but between Waverly’s thighs and in her belly, too.

The hand caressing her breast is a little less gentle than usual and Waverly’s soars at the idea that _yes, maybe she’s taking the hint and_ _I_ _don’t have to say it out loud,_ and Nicole kisses her again, tongue pushing against her lips immediately.

Waverly grabs at the wrist of Nicole’s right hand and pushes it down her body, their eyes locking and Waverly can see her searching for meaning, asking what she’s doing.

“I need you now,” Waverly mutters. “I can’t wait.”

Nicole groans, biting into the skin of Waverly’s neck as her bicep is squeezed again. “Okay. Okay.”

Waverly melts the second Nicole’s fingers meet heat and run through the delicious wetness waiting for her. Nicole’s in awe whenever she feels what she can do to her, the thought of knowing that  _ she _ was the one to make Waverly like this, to leave her squirming and whimpering underneath her. It drove Nicole crazy.

“Nicole,” she whispers. “Nicole, please. Inside.”

Nicole nods against her, teeth baring at her throat and she slips inside, two fingers deep to the knuckle and Waverly clenches to keep her buried.

The grin on Nicole’s face doesn’t go unnoticed when she pulls back to look at her, and Waverly can see in her expression that she’s caught on, now, that she’s picked up on what Waverly needs and it leaves them both weak to the touch. However, Waverly knows Nicole, and she knows she’ll need to give more for Nicole to actually touch her exactly how she wants in this moment.

She groans when Nicole’s thumb brushes her clit, the grin on Nicole’s face unceasing and Waverly pushes. She grips tighter at her arm, fingers twine deeper into Nicole’s hair and refuses to move, her legs move to wrap and cling around Nicole’s hips and  _ Jesus _ , she thinks,  _ why is this still not enough. _ She feels Nicole’s tongue run over her collarbone, to the hollow of her throat and up her neck before it slips into Waverly’s mouth in a kiss, one that leaves her breathless.

“Nicole,” she gasps. Nicole curls her fingers.

“Yeah?”

Waverly searches, meets her eyes and she  _ glows.  _ She looks beautiful like this, eyes dark and hungry, body layered in thin sweat and writhing deliciously under Nicole’s touch. “I need…”

Nicole kisses her, changes her curling motion to a thrusting one, and Waverly arches beautifully, breasts pushing against Nicole’s.

“Ah,” she whimpers. “ _ Nicole _ .”

Nicole knows she wants to ask something, and by Waverly’s hesitance, she knows she needs to search herself because otherwise, Waverly might not ask her at all and she couldn’t bare that.

“What is it, baby?” Nicole presses over her clit again but the pressure is gone sooner than it arrived. “What do you need?”

Nicole’s desperate now, too, desperate to give Waverly what she wants and everything she needs. She’s falling weaker in Nicole’s arms as she starts to lose control of her body, hips jolting up to knock against Nicole’s and forcing the fingers inside her to move.

“Tell me, Waverly.”

Nicole, Waverly notes, is starting to change a little bit now. The glint in her eyes from before is there, the one which tells Waverly she understands that they’re about to do something along the lines of  _ this,  _ but it’s darker. There’s something unspoken there, as though maybe Nicole knows exactly what she’s going to ask for, but she needs Waverly to say it.

Waverly sighs, moans quietly and whimpers again. “Fuck me.”

Nicole tilts her head.

_ Fine _ , she thinks,  _ if she won’t tell me, I’ll force it out of her _ .

“Waves,” she mumbles, teeth nibbling across her jaw. “Tell me.”

Waverly remains silent, and Nicole kisses her once before thrusting her hand inside a little harder, and the groan that falls from Waverly’s lips confirms everything Nicole had on her mind.

“You can ask me,” Nicole whispers against her lips, the kiss softer than anything else this morning. “Please, baby. Let me make you feel good.”

She physically feels Waverly break beneath her.

“Oh fuck, Nicole. Please. I need it.”

Nicole smirks. “What do you need?”

“ _ Hard _ ,” Waverly whispers.  _ “Go hard and fast.” _

Nicole smirks in triumph. “See? Wasn’t so hard, hey?”

“I swear to God, Haught.”

Nicole switches completely then, falling quickly and perfectly into the role Waverly needs her to play. “I wouldn’t threaten me, if I were you.”

Teeth dig into her collarbone and she gives another harsh thrust, this time her hips moving against the back of her own hand to push it further inside Waverly.

“Why?” Waverly asks, a bit more confidence lacing her tone. “What are you going to do?”

“Oh, babygirl,” Nicole hushes with a laugh and feels Waverly sob at the nickname falling from her lips, this time with a completely different implication rather than just a family nickname. This meant that Nicole had listened to her, that Nicole was letting Waverly choose but was relenting to her every ask. And now, Waverly had asked Nicole to take over, and Nicole Haught was not one to disappoint. This meant that now, Nicole was in charge. “It’s what I’m  _ not _ going to do that you need to be worried about.”

 

—

 

There’s another side to Nicole, apparently, and it makes Waverly fucking  _ lose _ it.

There’s a smirk on her face and her eyes are dark and her entire body sheens in thin sweat against Waverly’s. Her mouth and her free hand are everywhere all at once and the hand inside Waverly is thrusting harder, deeper than before, at a force unknown between them until now, and her hips press against the back of the hand thrusting inside Waverly and it forces her deeper into tight heat.

This is Nicole unhinged. This is Nicole being ravenous. This is Nicole pleasing Waverly, but this is Nicole taking what  _ she _ wants, too.

And Waverly, well.

Waverly is a wreck underneath her.

She’s whining and whimpering like she’s desperate for air and the only way she’ll get it is if Nicole never stops fucking her like she is now, driving deep and relentless.

Nicole’s biting and growling against her neck, sputtering filthy things as she brings Waverly closer and closer and closer to the fall.

“Nicole.” Waverly’s hips are jolting on their own accord now, and she can’t even try to control them, but Nicole’s free hand moves and grip her hip, holding her down against the bed with enough force to stop the jolting. Somewhat, at least.

Nicole flicks over clit, pace switching until she hears the noises leaving Waverly’s throat confirm what feels best. She continues muttering against her, about how good it feels to take Waverly like this, about how tight she is around her fingers and how Waverly being so desperate turns her on beyond capacity. About how she wants nothing more than for Waverly to scream and let go.

About how she wants to do this to her from behind.

And it’s that image that completely ruins her, the one with Nicole pressed against her ass and and a hand on her hip as she moves harsh and fast and deep within her.

“Nicole,” she moans,  _ loud,  _ and her thighs clench and her eyes close and her mouth falls open in a long languid groan as Nicole curls her fingers  _ exactly _ right. “Nicole,  _ fuck _ , don’t stop. Please.”

“Never,” Nicole says as a promise against her throat. “Never, baby.”

Waverly arches and Nicole lets her, and the coil in her stomach springs free.

“Come for me.”

Waverly does. She screams her release and her fingers drill into Nicole’s biceps and Nicole growls, the idea in her head suddenly becoming the best idea. 

Her fingers don’t slow and Waverly keens, arching perfectly again as the pace over her clit changes.

And then Nicole pulls out.

Waverly’s eyebrows furrow and she looks down towards Nicole’s hand, ready to say something bratty but her eyes are forced shut at the new stretch she feels.

Nicole’s added a third finger and her pace is no slower than before.

Waverly’s reached her breaking point already. 

Nicole’s biting into her collarbone, leaving a purple bruise in the skin before she moves and leans her forehead against Waverly’s. 

“That’s so good,” Waverly breathes against her lips. “Baby, that’s  _ so  _ good.”

“I know, darlin’,” Nicole drawls, kissing her slowly and her tongue slips inside her mouth briefly. “I can feel you. Come, baby. Come again.”

Waverly’s walls tighten and drag Nicole deeper and she comes again, quieter this time while Nicole’s mouth moves against hers. She rides through her orgasm and Nicole presses her lips to wherever she can reach. 

It’s when the kisses get lower that Waverly’s breath hitches.

Nicole’s soft lips are against her stomach, slowly moving lower and Waverly’s hands slip into Nicole’s hair. 

“Can I make you come again?” 

Nicole looks up at her, fingers no longer inside Waverly but still trailing over her heat. 

“I-” She breathes heavily. “I don’t know if I can go again.”

“Can I show you that you can?” Nicole asks sweetly, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. “Please, angel. Let me make you come again.”

Waverly can’t resist her, she never can, but here is  _ impossible.  _ The hungry look in her eyes, the sight of her taking in the scent of Waverly, her nose nuzzling against the layer of skin between her and her thigh.

The tongue that laps at the same area, gathering spilt fluids. 

“God, you taste so good. You  _ always  _ taste so good. Please, princess.” 

Waverly breaks.

“Yes. Oh God, yes, Daddy.”

Nicole’s eyes flicker in shock for a second before she grins, a groan leaving her lips. 

“Say it again.”

The hands in Nicole’s hair tighten and pull and Nicole’s forehead falls against her thigh in a loud moan. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

Nicole leans forward, tongue parting perfect, pink, petaled lips and running through wet warmth and Waverly, submissive and begging to be fucked, whimpers deliciously under her. Waverly tastes like heaven and liquid gold and Nicole is worried that if she wastes a single drop, she won’t live to see another day. 

The vision of Nicole’s head between her legs is one burned in her brain for eternity but there’s something about seeing Nicole eat her out now that makes her squirm more than usual. Her hips buck as Nicole’s tongue slides over her clit and back down to circle her entrance, teasing to probe forward and sink inside but it never comes.

Waverly’s hands pull at red hair again and it prompts a loud groan from Nicole, the vibration making her pleasure skyrocket and she arches against the cool morning air.

Waverly hates that she’s about to come already, but Nicole knows she holding back and refusing to let go. 

There’s a slick noise when Nicole pulls her mouth away, lips coated in Waverly’s desire and  _ God,  _ Waverly really wants to kiss her right now. 

“Don’t hold it,” she mutters, tongue licking out to lap at her. “Let go, baby.”

Nicole’s leans back in entirely, tongue pushing inside for a moment before her mouth trails up, sucking her clit into her mouth. 

Waverly’s inhales, lips curling against teeth and she pulls hard at Nicole’s hair, who’s moan vibrates against her again and she lets the pressure release. 

“That’s it,” Nicole coos. “ _ Come for Daddy.” _

Waverly throws her head back, neck stretched and exposed and glistening with sweat and heat. “Fuck, Daddy. You fuck me so good.”

“Mmhmm," Nicole moans against her. The confidence is an embarrassing turn on for Waverly, but she can’t think twice about it as Nicole helps her relax. She places a final kiss on her clit and moves upwards, letting Waverly pull her into a kiss and their tongues curl together. 

_ God _ , Waverly thinks, _ she’s perfect. _

Nicole grins at her as she pulls away. “You okay?”

Waverly nods with a smile, a softer one than they’d seen all morning. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit my [tumblr](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say anything, feel free to send me more prompts, ideas and headcanons. i'd be happy to get to them.
> 
> i'll let you determine the reaction wynonna has to hearing this from downstairs because guess what?
> 
> she heard it all, kids.


End file.
